


Welcome Home

by shadowmaat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is finally coming back from her mission to retrieve Luke Skywalker and Finn can't wait to see her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Finn didn’t need to be told; as soon as the ship dropped out of hyper, he knew. It was like warmth against his shoulders, easing the tension that had taken root there. Anticipation bubbled in his chest.

The runner sent to tell him the news found him standing on the plateau, squinting into the sky.

“Finn, we just received word-”

“She’s back,” he said, grinning at the blue-skinned Nautolan. “She’s really here!”

“I see you’ve already heard.” Tem, grinned back at him, sharing his joy. “I’m very happy for you. And happier still that she managed to convince The Skywalker to come with her.”

“Oh yeah, he’s there, too,” Finn said with certainty. “Definitely. With her. With  _Rey!"_ He bounced on the balls of his feet.

Laughing, Tem patted his arm before heading back to the base for final preps. Finn maintained his vigil, whooping as thunder signaled a ship entering the atmosphere.

He’d slept through the Big Move, or as Poe liked to call it, the Big Clusterfuck. Staying on D’Quar hadn’t been an option after events on Starkiller. The First Order might have suffered a blow, but it was by no means defeated, so the Resistance had traded forests for mountains, settling into a cave system that almost seemed ready-made for their needs. He wondered if Rey would be disappointed by the lack of green. He’d seen the awe shining in her eyes when they’d arrived on Takodana.  _So much green._ It made his heart ache. Events had pushed it from his mind, but during his recovery he’d had more than enough time to do some research; it kept his mind off worrying, sort of, and he couldn’t wait to show her his welcoming gift.  That was something for later, though. He shielded his eyes against the sun and caught a gleam of metal as the  _Millennium Falcon_ made its approach.

A sizable group was already gathering; everyone wanted to see the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker for themselves. Leia was at the front, of course, surrounded by her command staff. A cluster of orange and white showed that the pilots were taking a break from their exercises, too. Base personnel, refugees, droids, and various others all waited, generating a hum of voices as the  _Falcon_ touched down in a perfect landing on the rocky surface. Poe might be  one hell of a pilot, but he’d have some fierce competition from Rey.

Chewie exited first to cheers and applause, a blue and white astromech close on his heels. And then… There she was. She stood on the ramp, pale robe fluttering in the breeze, seeming surprised by the crowd. His heart beat faster as she looked in his direction. Their eyes met. It was like a bolt of lightning surging through him, if lightning could be a good thing.

“REY!” He raced towards her, heedless of the crowd parting before him. “Rey!”

“Finn!” She ran to meet him, her face transformed by a smile so bright it almost hurt. “You’re alive!”

“So are you!” He reached for her but she stopped short, and he remembered her thing about touching. She was bouncing on her toes, though, and it was contagious.

“I thought you were dead back there!” Rey’s eyes searched his.

“Me too! And then I woke up and you weren’t here and I thought-”

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine! They sent me on a mission!”

“That’s so cool!”

They stopped to catch their breath, grinning like idiots.

“So, are you-” Rey made a vague gesture with her hand.

“All healed!” Finn stretched his arms to prove it.

She squealed, and the next thing he knew she’d latched onto him, picking him up and spinning him around. He laughed, returning the hug as she set him back on his feet. He felt warm and… grounded. Bad romance holos talked about finding someone who completed you, but this was more like the pieces of himself had somehow gotten jumbled and now they’d finally settled into place.

“Rey…” He reached out to touch her and hesitated, but she caught his hand and laced their fingers together, making his heart speed up. He tried again.

“Rey, I, uh… I really missed you.” The words were inadequate, and he was grateful for the dark skin that hid his blush.

She squeezed his hand, tugging him closer. “I missed you, too, Finn. But I knew we’d see each other again.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.” She reached up with her free hand, touching the scar on his neck. For a heartbeat he could hear the clashing hum of the lightsabers again, feel the waves of hatred pulsing off of Kylo Ren. But then a comforting warmth sank into his skin, traveling along his neck and down his healed spine. 

“We  _had_ to meet again so I could say thank you.” She leaned against him. 

“Oh. Yeah, well, uh…” He put his arm around her waist in a loose hold and buried his nose in her hair. She smelled of soap and machinery and something that was probably wookiee. It was amazing.

“You came back for me,” she murmured into his shirt.

“I’ll always come back for you, Rey.” He felt light-headed, wondering if he was imagining the glow that surrounded them.

“So this is Finn, then?”

Only Rey’s hold on him kept him from snapping to attention; old habits died hard. He glanced over into faded blue eyes set in a grizzled face and realized he’d completely lost track of their surroundings. The crowd had more or less swallowed them up and now he was being confronted by an older man he’d never seen before, wearing a ragged robe similar to Rey’s. The general had a tight grip on his arm and was smiling up at them.

“Uh…”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” the man said. “A  _lot,"_ he added, glancing at Rey. She turned bright red, squirming as she stepped back.

“Master Luke, I’d like you to meet Finn. My friend.” She gave his hand a slight tug, smiling up at him.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, he still found himself getting lost in her eyes. She looked less hunted and more… bright. Determined. And she was still talking.

“…Luke, my teacher.”

Finn blinked as her words finally sank in and he stared at the war hero who’d taken out a Death Star all by himself and had helped to destroy the Empire.

“Uh, hi! Hello, sir! It’s, um, nice to meet you.”

“Call me Luke, please.” Luke Skywalker smiled at him. “I have a feeling I’ll be seeing a lot more of you in the near future, Finn.”

Finn’s mouth went dry at the piercing look Luke gave him. He struggled to come up with a reply but was spared when Luke placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder. A gleaming black mechanical hand.

“Come on, Rey, my sister has been nagging me for an update.”

_"Nagging?!"_ Leia glared up at him, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I’ve waited this long, Luke. I think I deserve a few answers.” She elbowed him.

Luke smiled, shifting to wrap his arm around her. “Yeah, I guess you do. Come on, Rey.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to talk to Captain Finn later,” Leia added, pulling Luke towards the base entrance.

“Yes, ma’am.” Rey followed after them but turned to mouth at Finn  _"Captain?"_

He winked, too busy watching her disappear inside to notice the knowing looks or friendly pats he was getting from some of those around him. Eventually he wandered back in and headed back to his quarters to wait. And then he paced for a while. And then he headed to the hangar to bother Poe and the other pilots. And then he paced some more. 

He glanced up in time to see her heading through the tunnel toward him. They shared a grin and he cut off her apologies to user her into his room.

“I have something for you,” he said.

“For  _me?"_

“Yeah, it’s a Welcome Home gift.” He headed for the shelves and picked up the bowl.

“Home…” There was something a little off about her voice.

“Poe said it was a thing,” he explained, suddenly worried he’d made a mistake.

“Home,” she repeated.

“Yeah. Uh, you- you don’t have to keep it if you don’t want it.” He turned, carrying the bowl.

“Keep wh-” Rey’s eyes widened as she saw what he had. “Is- is that a tree?”

Finn grinned. “Yeah! I read about these on the holonet and it turns out someone here on the base knows how to cultivate them.”

“A tiny tree!” She moved closer, eyes riveted on the fluffy leaves. 

“It’s a feather tree,” he told her. “I know Jakku was basically a giant sandpit, so…”

“I love it.” She placed her hands over his, both of them now holding the bowl.

“Yeah?” His smile faltered as he caught the tears in her eyes. “Uh, Rey?”

“Finn, it’s so beautiful.” She gently lifted the bowl from his hands, cradling it in her arms. “Are- are you sure you want to give it to me?” She sniffled, tears spilling as she looked up at him.

“Oh, don’t you start or you’re gonna get me started,” he said, blinking away moisture. “Of course I want you to have it! You wouldn’t believe some of the things I-”

She slammed into him, keeping the tree carefully balanced in one arm as she hugged him.

“Thank you!” Another sniffle. “Finn! You- you have no idea how much this means to me!”

“So you like it, then,” he joked, tears now spilling from his own eyes.

“I love it!” She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. 

Heat roared through him and all thought fled. “Uh… W-welcome home,” he said.

“Home,” she said. “I’ve waited for so long for my family to come and find me.”

Following an impulse, he lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. “I found you, instead. Or I guess maybe you found me.” 

They gazed into each other’s eyes.

_We found each other,_ she said. Or he  _thought_ she said it.  _And now we’re home._


End file.
